


【磊白】俗世

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】俗世

夜已深了，风婷婷袅袅地吹着，半掀起白敬亭藏蓝色的袍子，里面鼓鼓囊囊的兜着风。他匆匆忙忙地赶着路，倒是没料到天色黑的如此之快，既如此，也只好在这附近歇息一晚再做打算了。

可他偏偏到了一个蛮夷荒凉之地，一条小溪在寂静的夜里兀自潺潺流着，林子在黑黝黝的夜色中晦暗难辨，就连天上的星子现在仰头望去都有些阴森森的模样。

白敬亭咬咬牙，想着怎么也得进去看看，大不了再出来返回便是了。何况堂堂好几尺男儿，怎有小阴风一吹就怕了的道理。

这么想着，他便动作麻利地脱下鞋袜，气势如虹地俯瞰流水，决意要横渡这小溪流。

当他走进河里的时候才发现溪水温暖的有些出人意料，河里的卵石踩上去也让人舒服的有些心痒。

他迅速穿好鞋袜，趟过河流，走过林子，眼前的视野陡然开阔起来，树木变得稀少。而在林子的中央，竟然有座看起来很不错的木屋。

白敬亭虽是富家少爷出身，但他是亭台楼阁住得，乡间小屋也住得的人，没有那么多纨绔的臭毛病。只是这一切——包括不冰脚的河，舒适的石头，干净的木屋，看起来都像是一套有预谋的待客礼数。

又是一阵冷风吹来，他缩了缩脖子，怎么想怎么觉得这故事特别耳熟呢？莫不是下一秒就会有娇媚女子过来诱惑他了？

但事到如今他也无路可退，只能梗着脖子踏上了木屋的台阶，嘴里乱七八糟地碎碎念道：“小爷长这么大还没怕过谁呢，有什么东西尽管招呼过来，我让你白刀子进去红刀子出来，天涯何处无芳草柳暗花明又一村……”

白敬亭进去以后发现这房子外面看上去不错，里面更是不错。干净整洁不说，文房四宝也是一应俱全。

他只当是有钱人家闲着没事置办了这个小屋，偶尔附庸风雅过来住的。自己横竖借宿一晚也没什么，大不了第二天留下些银子就是了。

打定主意后，他便点了灯，脱下还湿的鞋袜在书桌前坐下。随便翻了几页他爹交代给他的账本后，白敬亭就困的睁不开眼了，在他又一次胳膊撑不住头猛地惊醒后，他哈欠连天地拿起自己珍藏的《会×记》想用来提神。

到底这《会×记》比账本有意思多了，白敬亭一边看一边傻乐。但或许是今天劳累过度，他看着书乐了两声就仰头靠在椅子上睡着了。

迷迷糊糊中，白敬亭隐约觉得脚那里有点痒，后来那痒顺着他赤裸的脚穿过裤管，徐徐爬上他的腿。那痒又透着一股邪劲儿，轻飘飘的，还有点见不得人的隐晦的撩拨意味。

白敬亭虽然是个没事看两眼《会×记》《×厢记》《金瓶×》的公子哥儿，但因为家里看的紧，他也没什么寻花问柳的经历。所以经这痒一激，他忍不住从鼻子哼了一声，呼吸声也越来越重。

这时他感觉头上挨了不轻不重的一下，他这才惊呼一声醒了过来。

灯火已经奄奄一息了，有限地照亮一小片地方。不知哪里来的白烟，气幽若丝地在他身边缠缠绕绕。一缕烟飘到了他的前方，白敬亭抬眼看去，这才隐隐约约看到一个人的半张脸。

白敬亭给吓出一身冷汗，面上倒仍是不动声色。

那人熟稔地探过身去挑了挑灯花，屋子里这才亮堂了许多。白敬亭也才看清这人的模样，剑眉星目的，倒是好看的紧，而他散开的头发又为他平添一丝神秘又羸弱勾人的气质。

他眉眼含笑，眼睛里有摇曳生姿的光芒。

白敬亭给他看的有些不自在，他仰着脸，背脊僵硬地靠在椅背上咽了口唾沫：“敢问阁下是？”

对方没有回答他的问题，只是饶有趣味地捡起他书桌上的那本书，漫不经心地在手里掂了掂：“你这个看淫书的人怎么经不起痒呢？”

白敬亭先是本能地想反驳这不是淫书，后来又心里一惊，怎么我痒这个人都知道？

对方看着他脸上精彩纷呈的表情，忍不住勾唇一笑，然后离开了书桌。经过他身后的时候还停下来在他耳朵边说道：“我的名字叫吴磊。”

感觉暖暖痒痒的，白敬亭身上的汗毛都竖起来了。他把耳朵揉成一团捂住，瞪着吴磊的背影。

这人什么毛病啊？能不能好好说话了。

他的目光随着吴磊的脚步走动，走着走着就到了屋子里唯一的床上。

白敬亭看着吴磊理直气壮地躺在床上，终于想起来质问道：“你凭什么躺这儿啊？”

吴磊敏捷地翻了个身，胳膊撑着头对着他懒洋洋地说道：“笔筒里有五只笔，屋子里有三幅画，外头的台阶有二十层，那颗大树下埋着我不要的东西……”

白敬亭眼瞅着不阻拦这人能把家底全兜出来，忙打断道：“好好好，你家你家。你睡床，我睡桌子行了吧？”

吴磊慢慢地点了两下头，一个翻身就又背对着他了。

白敬亭虽然在白家人平日里看来都是天真烂漫混不吝的这么一个人，但要真遇上事儿，他也不会真就毫无防备。

其实这包袱里的钱让人偷去倒还没什么，要是父亲要他交接的自家账本收据被偷走了，这事情才大了。于是他一只手紧紧攥住自己的包袱，打算就这么瞪着眼到天亮。

要说那人也是有点怪，呼吸轻的简直能忽略不计，不仔细听还以为屋里没这人呢，白敬亭忍不住不时朝他瞄一眼，好确定这人的存在。

在他看过去的不知道第几眼的时候，吴磊开口说话了，平静之中还有点意味不明的软糯：“你怎么还不睡啊？”

白敬亭想了想说道：“我这人听不见雨声睡不着的。”

吴磊那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，好像是他枕着枕头点了点头，然后他又拖着长音说了句没什么意义的话：“是吗——”

吴磊的话还没停利索，外面就传来一声闷雷响，随后雨就跟瓢泼似的“哗哗”的落下来了。

不带这样的吧？白敬亭瞠目结舌。

外面还嫌不够似的，一阵小风通过窗户缝隙吹过，刮在身上倒是不太冷，就是非常巧妙的把灯给吹灭了。

屋子里一片彻底的黑暗。

人在黑暗里的听觉的功能会被放大，所以白敬亭清晰地听见了吴磊的轻笑。

他的声音也是鲜活带笑的：“现在可以睡了吗？”

白敬亭认命一般拿过自己的包袱搂住，靠在椅子上闭上了眼睛。他今天也是真的累坏了，所以一放松下来不多时便入睡了。

吴磊听见他的呼吸声越来越粗重绵长，显然是睡着的样子。他一撩衣服下摆下了床，悄无声息地走向白敬亭。

他屈起手指轻叩桌子，屋子里某处的夜明珠应声亮起，把屋子照的亮如白昼。吴磊低头认真地看了会白敬亭平静的睡脸，又忽而一笑，对方的衣服扑索扑索应声落地，只剩下一层中衣中裤。

吴磊俯下身去解开白敬亭腰间的带子，那衣服瞬间便顺势从两边坠下，露出他大片白皙的肌肤。吴磊伸出手覆上他平坦的腹部，大概是因为他的手有些凉，他的皮肤瞬间被激起一层细小的疙瘩，吴磊觉得它们实在是胆小的可怕，便笑着来回抚了抚，然后手直直地顺着往下，直伸到了他的亵裤里面，摸上了白敬亭身下那处。

白敬亭猛地身体蜷缩了下，皱着眉哼了一声。吴磊手上动作仍旧不紧不慢地进行着，白敬亭的呻吟声随着他的动作越来越频繁，他的身体有些痛苦地胡乱动着，额上的汗也越出越多，后来竟抬了抬腰，更热切地把自己的阴茎朝他手里送去。

吴磊眸色一沉，加快了在前端撸动的速度，而后手又时不时伸到后面揉搓两个他的囊袋，时轻时重，激的他浑身战栗，大口大口地朝外吐气。

外头的雨仍在不知疲累地下着，搅得天地间一片朦胧，配上白敬亭半遮半掩的吟叫，竟有种说不出的淫腻气质。

而吴磊明明手上是做着最淫秽不堪的事情，面上表情却仍旧平静无辜，甚至还有点与己无关的好奇——好奇地看着那人因自己的动作每一个变化的表情，好奇地看着他逐渐变红的皮肤，好奇地看着他紧握到有些发白的指尖，好奇地看着他哆嗦着嘴唇抖出一句又一句婉转魅人的声音。

吴磊觉得这新奇又有趣极了。

最后白敬亭身子猛地一抖，射到了吴磊手上和自己的裤子上。他举起手来看了看那粘稠的液体，低头想了一会，转而又仔细的一一抹在白敬亭的肚子上，他的表情认真又虔诚。

第二天白敬亭浑身无力地缓缓睁眼，他低头看了看自己身上的衣服，仍整整齐齐地穿在身上，但就是感觉哪里有些不对劲。他又猛地看了看自己的裤子，上面有星星点点的印记，闻着还有股冰冷的腥味。

白敬亭立刻就脸红了，他低着头在地上看来看去，特别想找一个地缝好让自己钻进去。

 

白敬亭在心里马马虎虎地骂了自己几句，其实他是觉得这种事情没什么好自我唾弃，他只是对借宿别人家又这般不小心感到挺不好意思的。后来他又是皱眉又是闭眼地回忆了下自己的梦境，想知道是怎样的梦才让自己变成这副德行的。

是一条蛇在他的腿间殷勤又冷漠地磨蹭缠绕，让他爽的不行，后来那蛇抬起头来看他，是吴磊的一张面无表情的脸。然后他就着这个表情，用他的脑袋又蹭了下白敬亭的阴茎，白敬亭一惊又一爽，直接释放了出来。

白敬亭这会是真的有些自我唾弃了，对着一个陌生人做梦做的这么起劲，若说是个女子也就罢了……偏偏……

他手撑着额头叹息。

嗨呀，直有失足啊。

为啥我的剧情就和书里差那么多呢。

白敬亭趁着吴磊还在闭着眼睛的时候，自己坐在椅子上迅速地从里到外换好了裤子。一边换一边往旁边瞟着他醒没醒来，最后居然抽空在心里感叹了句：睫毛还挺长的。

也怪不得我梦到他了。

白敬亭这么心满意足地为自己开脱着。

他刚换好坐在椅子上喘了口气，那边吴磊就醒了过来，时间卡的简直可怕。白敬亭稍微定了定神，才朝吴磊说道： “我要走了。”

说来也怪，刚醒来的吴磊没有一点混沌痴呆的样子，一双眼睛又亮又清醒地看着他，谁也不知道那眼神代表什么。

吴磊看着弯腰收拾东西的白敬亭，看着他的下颔骨那里，棱角分明，像一块色泽冰冷又形状凌厉的白玉，他看着散发生人勿近气场，好像拒人于千里之外的白敬亭，突然就念起昨天晚上这人抱着他的胳膊拿脸颊蹭了蹭的温暖样子，念起他眼角有泪的湿润无助样子，那都比现在动人的多，吴磊念起他的这些好，心里突然就生出几分不舍来。

当然最终还是什么都没说出来。

白公子收拾好东西后就潇潇洒洒地走人了，吴磊靠着墙壁看着他去的方向沉默着，等着心里那点荒唐又突兀的情绪走开。

这些短暂的心情再独一无二撩心抓人，总会被时间抚平褶皱的。

无论是什么。

后来的岁月里吴磊偶尔回过头去审视这个时刻，这个有些阴冷寂静的时刻，这个只有心跳声伴奏的独角戏时刻。如果故事到了这个时刻便戛然而止，不知道一切又会是怎样一副光景了。

可命运总是必然又偶然，偶然发生的事情构成了以后必然的命运，稀里糊涂，一团乱麻，谁也握不住它的去留，找不到它的方向。

那所有的偶然应该是从血的味道钻进他鼻孔的那一刻开始的吧。

刚开始那味道只是一缕，后来开始一点点变浓变大，似乎想要从线变成网。好在吴磊的反应不算慢，在他察觉到足够不对劲的时候已经起身跑了出去。

林子里的叶子堪堪将要落下，隐隐透露出刚才是怎样的血腥场面。一抹黑色衣角翻飞在漫天的叶子中，显得格外显眼。吴磊瞥了一眼倒在地上的白敬亭，想也没想便朝黑衣人扬手甩过去一个飞镖，横穿对方的肩膀。

对方身影一顿，痛苦地闷哼了声才捂着肩膀飞走了。

吴磊看着那人离开的身影，眼神凌冽。

白敬亭的一声呻吟才把他的注意力拉回来，他定了定神，低头看向倒在地上的白敬亭。他本来就白的皮肤现在更是几近透明，像张纸一样苍白易碎，嘴角的血是睡莲叶尖的一抹红，美丽又让人惶恐。

吴磊蹲下去伸手试了试他的鼻息，心中大概松了口气，这才把他抱起来回到木屋。他抱起来很轻，总让人觉得这人随时会消失在怀里，若不是吴磊刚才探过他鼻息，也会忍不住怀疑这人是不是救不回来了。

吴磊把他放在床上后就想着去熬药，才迈开几步就发现自己迈不动腿了，扭头一看发现白敬亭正非常用力地抓住他的衣服，紧到手指都泛了白。

吴磊只好返回去掰他的手指，掰到第二根手指的时候突然听到白敬亭说了句：“我，我疼……”

带着毫不掩饰的委屈和痛苦。

吴磊愣了愣，看着他紧皱的眉头和苍白的脸色，想着大概真的很疼吧。

他犹豫再三，最终还是缓缓伸出手，让手指安静地落在白敬亭漂亮饱满的额头上，他轻轻地抚了抚他的眉头说道：“乖，不疼了啊。”


End file.
